Conventional wearable devices, such as wristwatches, include straps that couple the device to a user. For example, a conventional wristwatch typically includes a strap that attaches the watch to a user's wrist. Straps may be formed from various materials, such as fabric, leather, links, and the like. In order for straps to be applied to and removed from a user, straps may use clasps, buckles, or other closure mechanisms that allow the strap to expand or open so that a user can apply the device to a desired body part or object, and also secure the strap together (at a smaller size) to retain the device to the wearer.